bdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
C.R.
C.R. is a highly attractive half-Asian, half-Hispanic woman. She is known for her gorgeous looks, fine body, killer curves, and sweet smile that easily attracts any man. Appearance C.R. is a half-Asian, half-Hispanic girl with a bombshell body. She has a slim, curvaceous figure, a nice chest, fine ass, long black hair, and a beautiful face that can easily make any man wet and come all over. C.R. tends to wear extremely provocative clothing such as yoga pants and tight jeans and dresses that easily reveal her lingerie. Her thong and g-string are almost always visible because of this. Her purple, light pink, hot pink, dark blue, teal, sky blue, and light green thongs have stuck out on top of her pants as whale tails. When she wears her skin-tight yoga pants, C.R.'s g-string is visible through her pants as a panty line whenever she bends over, giving men who see them uncontrollable hard-ons and many times, releases. Unfortunately for these men, if C.R. notices their erections or smells their semen, she becomes disgusted by them and beats them up, leaving them with broken bones, fractured ribs, heavy internal bleeding, black eyes, and a horribly disfigured face. Still, to be able to see C.R.'s g-string is a fantasy that any man would willingly take a beating for. Skills and Abilities Superhuman Strength: C.R. has a ridiculous amount of strength for a normal human being. She can easily lift 1,000 lbs, and in multiple reps, without feeling strain of tiring out. This is a weight not even the strongest men in the world can lift (the maximum weight ever lifted is 700 lbs and C.R. can easily lift 300 more). She is also strong enough to lift a car for an extended period and carry it. The scariest thing about her monstrous strength is her punches: they can easily break stone, steel, and almost any material. She's so strong, that whenever she works out on a sandbag, she almost always breaks it or breaks the chain and sends it flying. For the poor men who are victims of C.R.'s beatings, there is a popular theory that her herculean strength comes from her goddess-like body and looks. Proficient Wrestler: Complementing her herculean strength is C.R.'s proficiency in wrestling. She is capable of using such moves as the Frankensteiner, the piledriver, the helicopter, the German suplex, and many other moves to destroy her opponents. There is no man who has ever defeated C.R. in a wrestling match or fight. Natural Seductress: C.R.'s natural beauty and charm allow her to seduce any man easily. Those she can't seduce or get to do her bidding with her looks she makes them do through pain and beating them to near death. Gallery C.R..jpg|I released all the load in my body after seeing this gorgeous woman. C.R. White.png|Men come uncontrollably when they see this beautiful goddess. C.R. Wet.jpg|C.R. is wet and sexy. C.R. Teeth.jpg|She makes men uncontrollably hard. C.R. Teal.png|I want to stick my meat in her mouth and release my entire load. C.R. Smile.jpg|Her smile makes men go wild over her. C.R. Sleepy.jpg|Even the beautiful goddess needs her rest. C.R. Purple.png|Her beautiful face and smile give men uncontrollable hard-ons. C.R. Pink Dress.png|fap fap fap C.R. Perfect.jpg|Must...control...urges... C.R. Muscle.png|C.R. flexes and pops a rock-hard muscle while sporting a gorgeous smile on her beautiful face. She is one chick I would NOT piss off. C.R. Mouth.jpg|She makes boys go crazy for her. C.R. Mad.jpg|C.R. looks pissed. Better hope she's not mad at you! C.R. Legs.png|She's so fine. C.R. Green.jpg|I came, I saw, I came. C.R. Gorgeous.png|Boys can't hold it in when they see her. They come and release everything. C.R. Eyes.png|Boys wish they could date this goddess. C.R. Ears.jpg|Boys can't control themselves around C.R. Unfortunately, they are left with broken bones, missing teeth, and bruised bodies after she's finished with them. C.R. Cute.png|C.R. flashes her beautiful smile. C.R. Arms.png|I released all the load I'll ever produce as a man after seeing this. C.R. Black Dress.jpg|I'd gladly risk a beating by C.R. if I could feel her up. C.R. Dress.png|She's so hot. C.R. Stripe.png|I came all over when I saw this. C.R. Blue Dress 1.png|C.R. looks fine in her sexy blue dress. C.R. Blue Dress 2.png|C.R.'s big juicy melons are sticking out through her tight blue dress. Men can't help but look there constantly. C.R. White Dress.png|The Hottest Woman Alive flaunts her nice body in a sexy white dress. Boys better control their urges around her though. Piss her off, and they're in a world of hurt!